Terrarosa
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Chap 2 update!Terjadi cinta segi 4! Siapa ama siapa ya? Tapi cinta segi 4 itu segera bubar! Bagaimana bisa?Baca aja deh! masih ada typo lho  kyknya . Wraning:OC inside!
1. Sebastian sister?

**Summary:** Sebastian di jemput oleh orang mengaku sebagi adiknya *emang adeknya* untuk kembali ke dunianya karena akan ada pemilihan ketua baru di dunianya dan sebastian menjadi nominasi yang akan di pilih! Apakah sebastian akan pulang. Grell disini maksudnya bukan romancenya sebby ama grell tapi ttg grell ama sebastian masing-masing. Baca aja deh! RnR plis!

**Genre: **Family

**Pairings:** Sebastian. M & Grell. S

**Rate: **T ajah!

**Discalimer: **Yana Toboso selaluuu! *Lebay mode:on*

**Sebastian sister?**

"Pagi tuan muda, saatnya bangun!" sapa seorang butler yang terlalu perfect a.k.a Sebastian Michaelis.

"hmmmm~~ 5 menit lagi" sang tuan muda mengeluh dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Tapi tuan muda…"

TING TONG kata-kata sang butler perfectpun terpotong karena terdengar suara bel.

"Sebentar!" Sebastian segera turun kebawah untuk membukakan pintu.

'Yes tidur lagi deh!' batin sang tuan muda yang malesnya luuaaaarrr biasa *plak*

Kreeek pintu terbuka. Sebastian terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang datang. Sementara itu si tuan muda yang masih terlelap merasa aneh karena, butlernya lama sekali biasanya setelah menerima tamu, dia langsung kembali ke kamarnya dan membangunkannya sampai bangun. Karena penasaran, sang tuan muda yang bernama Ciel Phantomhive turun masih memakai baju tidurnya.

Ciel pun terbelalak melihat tamu perempuan yang sedang berbicara (baca:berdebat) dengan butlernya itu.

"Tapi nii-sama harus pulang." Sang tamu memaksa Sebastian pulang.

"Tidak bisa Terrarosa! Nii-sama terikat kontrak!" sebatian membantah ingin pulang.

"Tapi nii-sama melakukan kontrak secara ilegal!" sang tamu yang bernama Terrarosa pun tidak mau kalah. Karena penasaran, Ciel keluar untuk melihat tamunya. Ciel kaget melihat tamunya. Seorang perempuan berumuran sekitar sama dengannya *padahal 3 tahun lebih tua* dan menurutnya –err menarik. Sang tamu memiliki rambut hitam, bermodel rambut sama seperti sebastian, matanya merah _crimson_, dan sepertinya sangat dekat dengan sebastian. Terrarosa pun melihat Ciel. Ciel memberanikan diri.

"Eh, emmm perkenalkan aku Ciel Phantomhive, kau bisa memanggilku Ciel, dan aku majikannnya sebastian."

"Aku Terrarosa Micahelis. Kau bisa memanggilku Terrrarosa atau Rosa." Terraros merespons Ciel. Lalu tersenyum.

"Dan aku adiknya sebastian." Tambahnya lagi yang membuat Ciel kaget. Segera Ciel menarik Sebastian ke dapur.

"Ada apa tuan muda?" tanya sebastian.

"Dia… adikmu?" Ciel bertanya pada sebastian dengan cara berbisik.

"Iya!" jawab sebastian tegas.

"Lebih menarik dari Elizabeth." Ciel bergumam sendiri.

"Mmm… tuan muda, dia lebih tua 3 tahun dari anda."

"Lebih baik kau paksa dia menginap disini." Perintah Ciel.

"Tapi, kenapa tuan muda?"

"Agar aku bisa mengenalnya lebih dekat." Jawab Ciel ceria.

"Dan satu hal!" Ciel menambahkan.

"Hari ini aku tak mau di mandikan!"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum melihat keegoisan tuannya mulai keluar. Ciel segera mandi. Selesai mandi, Ciel langsung menuju ruang tamu. Ke tempat Sebastian dan Terrarosa.

"Sebastian! Bisa kau bawakan sarapan untuk kami? Terrarosa pasti lapar karena belum sarapan." Ciel menyuruh Sebastian dari atas tangga sambil memberikan senyum pada Terrarosa. Terrarosa membalas senyuman itu. Sebastian segera pergi dari ruang temu menuju dapur. Sekarang berganti Ciel yang duduk di depan Terrarosa.

"Jadi… apa yang membawamu kesini?" tanya Ciel membuka pambicaraan.

"Aku di suruh tou-sama untuk menjemput nii-sama." Jawab Terrarosa.

"kenapa?" Ciel kembali bertanya.

"Yah… karena nii-sama masuk nominasi untuk pemilihan ketua baru di dunia kami. Dan kebetulan tahun ini nii-sama menjadi nominasi dari keluarga bangsawan Micahelis." Jelas Terrarosa panjang lebar.

Ciel kembali memperhatikan Terrarosa. Dari rambutnya yang hitam, matanya yang merah, kulitnya yang putih, bulu matanya yang lentik, dan lain-lain yang bisa di perhatikan.

Ting Tong. Bel manor Phantomhive kembali berbunyi. Ciel membukanya karena sebastian lagi di dapur pasti sibuk. Pikir ciel. Padahal sebastian denger suara bel tapi dia gak mau bukain karena tau siapa yang dateng.

BRUAAAKKK! Begitu pintu di buka makhluk merah yang mencet bel langsung masuk-masuk semabrangan sambil teriak-teriak.

"Sebas-chan~~!" panggilnya dengan suara merdu (?). tepat saat itu sebastian kembali dengan makanan di tangannya.

'hhhh banci itu lagi!' batin sebastian.

'hwaaaaa keren bangeeetttt!' batin Terrarosa. Setelah nii-samanya selesai meletakan makanan, Terrarosa bisik-bisik ke nii-samanya.

"Nii-sama kok gak pernah bilang kalau punya temen sekeren ini."

"No! jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya." Sebastian kelihatan tidak setuju dengan apa yang di katakan adiknya.

"Halo-halo siapa gadis ini?" tanya grell sambil mendekat pada Terrarosa. Terrarosa blushing di tempat.

"Ee… ano… a.. aku… Terrarosa Micahelis. Salam kenal." Kata Terrarosa gugup sambil membungkukan badan.

"Oh! Adiknya sebastian ya? Aku Grell Sutcliff pacar nii-sanmu." Kata Grell ngaku-ngaku sambil menjabat tangan Terrarosa. Terrarosa ngefly~~

"Banci! Kamu bukan pacar aku! Aku gak punya pacar!" Sebastian menggertak Grell.

"Huweee Sebas-chan jahat!" Grell bergaya-gaya manja di depan sebastian.

"Minggir dan jangan pegang-pegang adikku!" sebastian menepis tangan Grell yang ingin menyentuh tangannya.

Ciel yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan agak kecewa dengan sikap Terrarosa kepada Grell yang bersikap malu-malu dan Ciel sempat melihat Terrarosa blushing saat Grell menjabat tanagannya.

"Nah! Bagaimana kalau kita sarapan sementara nii-sanmu mengurus makhluk merah itu?" Ciel mengajak Terrosa sarapan.

"Maksudmu Grell-san? Baiklah mungkin aku akan sarapan dulu. Arigatou gozaimasu Ciel-kun!" kata Terrarosa sambil membungkuk.

Ciel blushing. "Ah! Tidak perlu berterima kasih begitu. Sudah seharusnya tuan rumah menjamu tamunya dengan baik."

"hmm… kalau begitu, Grell-san boleh ikut sarapan? Dia kan juga tamu." Terrarosa bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Bo..boleh." jawab Ciel sambil berusaha tersenyum. Karena dia sangat cemburu dengan sikap Terrarosa kepada Grell.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Terrarosa kembali mengatakannya dan membungkukan badan.

Sarapan bagaikan neraka bagi Ciel. Karena, Terrarosa terus mengobrol dengan Grell walaupun Grell tidak memperdulikan Terrarosa. Dan juga neraka bagi sebastian. Karena, Grell terus mengajaknya berbicara. Padahal, dia sudah mengabaikannya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu atas makanannya! Baiklah kalau nii-sama belum mau pulang aku akan terus menunggu. Sayonara!" kata Terrarosa.

"Memangnya kau mau menginap dimana?" Ciel bertanya.

"Eh, aku akan mencari penginapan." Jawab Terrarosa.

"Daripada begitu, lebih baik kau menginap disini." Ciel menawarkan dengan penuh harap sambil menopang dagu di meja makan.

Terrarosa berpikir sejenak. "Mmm… baiklah! Aku jadi juga bisa melihat keseharian nii-sama!"

"Bagus!" gumam Ciel kecil dan hanya sebastian yang mendengar. Sebastian kembali tersenyum melihat keegoisan tuan mudanya muncul kembali…

Pagi harinya di Manor Phantomhive….

Yang paling pertama bangun tentu saja Sebastian si butler perfect. Lalu, diikuti oleh adiknya, Terrarosa Michaelis, yang langsung menujub ke dapur.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya sebastian kepada adiknya yang ada di dapur

"Memasak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Nii-sama tahu hal itu. Tapi untuk siapa?" Sebastian kembali bertanya.

"Seseorang." Terrarosa kembali menjawab singkat.

"Tapi sia…." Kata-kata sebastian terhenti karena mendengar seseorang menuju dapur. Sebastian segera mematikan kompor dan mengajak Terrarosa bersembunyi.

"Siapa yang ke dapur sepagi ini?" pikir sebastian. Pintu dapur mulai terbuka. Dan….

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: Fic nista saya selesaiiii *teriak-teriak gaje dari atas monas* ngomong-ngomong, aku author baru di fandom ini. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Mohon bantuannya dari author-author senpai di fandom ini. Sekalian aku mau minta ide judul bagusnya apa ya? Ada yang bisa ngasih usul? Oh iya plus Rieview ya~~! Karna gak ada rieview gak ada chap 2 wkwkwk. Sekian permisi!

All: manusia gaje.


	2. Cinta segi 4

**Summary:** Chap 2 update!Terjadi cinta segi 4! Siapa ama siapa ya? Tapi cinta segi 4 itu segera bubar! Bagaimana bisa?Baca aja deh! masih ada typo lho (kyknya). Wraning:OC inside!

**Genre:** Family

**Pairings: **Sebastian M & Grell S

**Rate: **T ajah!

**Discalimer:** Yana Toboso selamanyaaa *tereak-tereak di atas monas*

**Cinta segi 4?**

Pintu dapur terbuka. Dan…

"Aku mau bikinin sarapan buat Sebas-chan ah~~!" kata makhluk berambut merah gaje itu sambil mulai mengambil perlatan masak.

'Banci itu lagi!' pikir Sebastian sambil terus membungkam mulut adiknya yang udah berontak dari tadi setelah tau siapa yang masuk ke dapur.

"Mmm… Mmmmm…!" Terrarosa makin berontak. Kali ini sambil menendang kakaknya *jahat bgt*. Putus asa, akhirnya Terrarosa menggigit tangan kakaknya hingga akhirnya sang kakak melepaskan bungkamannya. Segera dia menghambur keluar dan memeluk Grell

"Grell-san!" katanya sambil berlari memeluk Grell

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini!" Grell berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Terrarosa. Dia menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam meringkuk di laci di bawah kompor.

"Sebas-chan~~~!" Grell segera menuju laci bawah meja, dan segera memeluk Sebastian. Sebastian tetap dengan muka tenangnya berjalan menuju keluar dapur dalam keadaan dipeluk Grell. Dan Grell di peluk Terrarosa.

'Uh, berat' keluh Sebastian dalam hati. Sebastian segera menuju kamar tuannya untuk membangunkan tuannya itu. Sampai di depan kamar Ciel…

"Lepaskan! Aku mau membangunkan tuan muda dulu." Sebastian melepas paksa pelukan Grell. Grell tidak mau kalah dan kembali memeluk Sebastian. Sebastian tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, jadi dia langsung masuk dan membuka gorden, lalu berkata "Saatnya bngun tuan muda!" seperti biasa memang.

"Hmmm~~~ 5 menit lagi!" kata sang tuan muda sambil membuka mata sedikit karena silau dan membalikkan badan.

'Sebastian berbuntut.' Pikir Ciel saat melihat siluet Sebastian yang digabung dengan siluet Grell dan Terrarosa.

'Tunggu! Sejak kapan Sebastian berbuntut?' Ciel segera membuka bangun dan melihat acara peluk-pelukan di depan matanya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Mereka melakukan acara pelukan pagi hari." Jelas Sebastian dengan muka datar+bosen.

"Terserahlah. Ayo sebastian gantikan bajuku." Sebastian mendekat menuju tuannya. Lalu berkata

"Aku mengusir 2 makhluk ini dulu."

"Silahkan! Mm tapi kalau Terrosa masih mau disini boleh saja. Tapi Grell harus keluar." Perintah sekaligus permintaan Ciel.

"Anda ingin, ganti baju dilihat orang lain?"

"Bener juga! Aku ganti baju aja sendiri. Mau di taruh dimana mukaku kalau Terrarosa tahu aku masih di pakein baju. Sudah sana kau keluar saja bersama Grell dan Terrarosa." Kata Ciel sambil mendorong Sebastian keluar.

30 menit kemudian…

Ciel turun menuju ruang makan. Dengan pasang muka bosen sebosen-bosennya, dia turun ke ruang makan. *maksudnya tuh dia caper ama Terrarosa*

"Pagi tuan muda! Sarapan sudah siap." Sebastian menyambut tuannya itu.

"Dimana Terrarosa?" Tanya Ciel

"Dia… sedang bermain bersama pluto, membantu finny, memasak bersama Bard dan membantu Maylene beres-beres. Begitu katanya." Jelas Sebastian.

"Apa dia sudah sarapan?"

"Sepertinya belum. Karena, setelah keluar dari kamr anda tadi, dia bertemu Finny yang mengajaknya bermain bersama Pluto."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin Terrarosa sarapan bersamaku." Perintahnya sambil menuju mejanya untuk sarapan.

"Yes my lord! Tapi, alangkah lebih bagus kalua saya benarkan pita di pakaian anda?" Sebastian mengusulkan ingin membetulkan pita di baju Ciel.

"Tidak perlu! Aku ingin orang lain saja yang membetulkannya."

"Yes my lord!" Sebastian segera pergi mencari Terrarosa karena tau tuannya ingin dasinya di betulkan oleh adiknya itu.

"Ah! Ciel ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Terrarosa ketika sampai di ruang makan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Ciel sambil tersenyum memberikan senyum termanisnya dan memberikan tatapan terlembut miliknya.

"Mmmm kurasa belum." Jawab Terrarosa sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan memandang ke langit-langit.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku sarapan." Jawab Ciel sambil menatap penuh harap pada Terrarosa. Dia ingin Terrarosa memperhatikan dasinya yang berantakan karena dia memang tidak bisa memasang dasi dengan baik. *Dasar anak manja*

"Boleh saja! Tapi, hey!" Terrarosa segera berlari mendekati Ciel, berlutut dan membetulkan dasinya (atau bisa di sebut pita).

"Aduuuhhh! Apakah nii-sama tidak pernah mengajarimu cara mengikat pita?" kata Terrarosa sambil mengikatkan dasi(atau pita) Ciel.

'Yes berhasil!' kata Ciel dalam hati. Wajahnya blushing sendiri.

"Nah! Kan rapih kalau begini." Kata Terrarosa melihat hasil kerjanya." Dia membalikkan badan dan melangkah.

"Terrarosa!" panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" Terrarosa menoleh.

"Jangan lupa janjimu menemaniku sarapan."

"Ah, iya!" ayo segera kita mulai saja." Terrarosa segera duduk ditempat yang di sediakan. Sementara Sebastian sudah di usir oleh Ciel dengan alasan 'sepertinya kebun hangus lagi oleh Finny, tolong kau urus!'

Terraros makan dengan cepat, tapi tetap terlihat anggun. Ciel heran, seprtinya Terrarosa buru-buru sekali.

"Um.. Terrarosa?" panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" Terrarosa meresponnya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru sekali?"

"Umm.. itu.. Grell-san mengajakku menonton pertunjukan drama. Tadinya dia ingin mengajak nii-sama. Tapi nii-sama tidak mau. Makanya daripada tiketnya terbuang. Begitu." Jelas Terrarosa.

"Aku ikut! Aku akan membeli tiket sendiri." Ciel cemburu.

"Boleh saja! Makin banyak orang makin seru! Aku juga akan coba membujuk nii-sama!" kata Terrarosa semangat.

Akhirnya mereka ber-4 pergi bersama dengan 2 tiket tambhan yang Ciel beli untuk dirinya dan Sebastian. Mereka mendapat tempat barisan ke-3 dari depan no E 20,E 21, E 22, dam E 23. Grell segera menempati kursi no E 20. Terrarosa segera menempati E 21, lalu Ciel menempati E 22, sedangkan sebastian E 23.

Terrarosa mulai mengajak Grell berbicara. Awalnya Grell tidak memperdulikan Terrarosa, tapi lama-lama, dia semakin tertarik dengan topik yang dibicarakan Terrarosa. Ciel menjadi panas.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Sepertinya Terrarosa menyukai Grell." Kata Ciel sambil menunduk lesu.

"Sepertinya tuan muda tidak perlu terlalu terpaku pada Terrarosa. Masih banyak orang yang menyukai anda." Kata Sebastian.

"Iya menyukai. Tapi bukan mencintai." Jawab Ciel semakin lesu.

"Ada kok orang di dekat tuan muda yang mencintai dan menyayangi anda!"

"Siapa? Pak Tanaka? Lebih pantas di sebut kakek dari pada pacar." Jawab Ciel ketus

"Bagaimana kalau orang itu saya?" kata Sebastian sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel.

"Hentikan kau pedofil, yaoi, homo (apa bedanya?)." kata Ciel berontak sambil mendorong Sebastian.

"Tapi mungkin aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Ciel sambil tertunduk tidak ingin Sebastian melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

**Grell POV's**

Entah kenapa, tapi aku jadi semakin tertarik pada perempuan di sampingku ini. Aku jadi semakin melupakan Sebastian yang dulu kupuja-puja dan selalu aku kejar. Entah kenapa saat aku di dekatnya aku merasa hangat. Nyaman. Seseuatu yang sudah jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah lagi aku dapatkan. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya? Jatuh cinta pada Terrarosa Michelis. Adik dari seorang yang aku puja-puja dulu. Aku belum bisa memastikan perasaan ini. Karena, sepertinya aku masih ada sedikit rasa pada Sebastian.

"Mmm..Terrarosa?" aku memanggilnya yang sedang bercerita padahal padaku.

"Ya?" Terrarosa merespon panggilanku.

"Apa kau.. menyukaiku?" tanyaku tiba-tiba

"Eh?" tanyanya. Mungkin kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Samar-samar aku melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Ah! Maaf kau tidak perlu menjawabnya." Aku merasa tidak enak dengannya.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa. Akan aku jawab. Aku… aku…" dia sepertinya gugup ingin menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu di paksakan kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

"Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu tapi mencintaimu!" dia menjawab dengan tegas tapi sambil menundukan kepalanya. Kulihat wajahnya makin memerah.

"O..ooh begitu ya? Terima kasih atas perasaanmu padaku." Tuhan, aku belum pernah merasakan jantungku terpacu segini cepatnya. Saat aku sedang melamunkan tentang hal yang dikatakannya tadi, aku merasa ada yang menempel di bibirku. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat aoa yang ada di depanku. Terrarosa menciumku! First kissku diambil oleh dida, aku menikmatinya karena sepertinya aku juga mencintainya.

"Itu first kissku." Katanya padaku. Semburat merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sama." Jawabku sambil mencium pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?" tanyaku padanya.

"Sungguh? Dengan senang hati Grell-san!" jawabnya antusias.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku main-main." Jawabku dengan muka serius

**End of Grell POV's**

Kita lanjutkan dengan Ciel dan Sebastian.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes my lord?"

"Sepertinya, aku mulai mencintaimu. Walaupun kau pedofil,yaoi, tapi aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau kita jadian?" tanya Ciel dengan semburat merah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya yang imut-imut itu.

"Dengfan senang hati My lord!" jawab Sebastian sambil mengembangka senyumnya.

**TBC**

Zuu-nii: Wuiiihh Rekor fic terpanjang! 4 halaman biasanya mentok di 2 ½ tapi akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaa! * tereak-tereak di atas monas* Chap depan ttg mereka yang bakal menikah juga anak mereka wkwkwk udah ah! Cukup bocorannya klo dibocorin sekarang gak seru! Yak saya hanya butuh Review. Tak ada review tak ada Chap 3 wkwkwk saya nista!

All: Nih makhluk kayaknya tambah gaje deh!.

Zuu-nii: anyway ngerti gak dimana cinta segi 4 nya jadi terrarosa suka sama grell, grell suka sama Sebastian, sebastian suka sama Ciel, Ciel suka sam Terrarosa. Begitu.


End file.
